The Demel Called Leandra
by CemeBlack
Summary: She is the child of an Angel who had fallen in love with a Demon thus they call her a Demel; Found by Claude she is taken to the Trancy Mansion, her past is a mystery to most, can she make Claude the Trancy Butler fall in love with her and what happened to Kira - Her supposedly Fiance? Is he still alive looking for her or did something happen to him?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Black Butler characters they belong to: Toboso, Yana **

* * *

**INTRODUCTION**

* * *

She was hurt badly and she knew it would take time to heal herself, yet she also knew here in the river where she was sinking slowly losing consciousness that she would probably die; her silver-blue hair slowly moved before her, she couldn't move nor breath and yet she wasn't afraid to die – she was after all a Demel; where would she go? She wondered and then she allowed her eyes to close just as a dark figure where swimming towards her...

_Once upon a time an angel fell in love with a demon; they knew their love for each other was forbidden but they didn't care as long as they could be together they were happy, one day they brought a baby into this world and was overjoyed but their happiness never lasted because they knew that they were breaking the most precious and important rule in their world and that was "Never can an Angel and a Demon have a __child." The Angel and the Demon knew that their loving daughter would forever be in danger and so they both decided to let her go and one night they dropped the sleeping 3-year-old on the doorsteps of an Orphanage hoping the child would grow without knowing her true identity and that she would forget them; they fled and was never heard about again..._

"_Were they killed?" A girl of about 10 asked as she looked at the elderly woman who merely smiled at her and patted her on the head._

"_No one knows child; now climb in the bed and sleep tomorrow is a busy day – you might be adopted." The old woman said with a smile and the girl climb into bed and put the blanket over her shoulder; she was different from the other orphans and many children avoided her because of her dual eyes and because of her seemly personality to fight and not back down. _

"_Do you think my mommy and daddy hated me? Is that why they abandoned me?" She suddenly asked and the old woman merely stood up and put the light out._

"_I don't know child; all I know was that you were left on the steps with the book and the locket around your neck, you were 3 years old at the time and you couldn't remember your family." The old woman said and the girl touched the locket around her neck, it was the only thing as well as the __book she had of her family...she closed her eyes and hoped that she too would be adopted this time..._

"_Where's the Demel?" A voice woke the girl up and she sat up in her bed, the orphanage was in flames, she quickly grabbed a bag and put her book in it and made her way out the door she stopped when she saw a dark-haired man who held the old woman against the wall, but the old woman wasn't old she had somehow gotten younger and had white wings, an Angel._

"_As if I will tell you." She choked and then they heard a gasp and the man looked at the girl his red eyes never leaving her dual eyes. _

"_Ahh, never mind I found her; the Demel-" He said and through the Angel into the flames, screams could be heard from everywhere the young girl tried to escape but the man grabbed her into his arms. She struggled in vain._

"_So you are a demon's and an Angel's making? How beautiful your eyes are...I wonder how powerful you are; Little Demel, or should I say Half-Angel-Half-Demon. Let us go now." He said and she saw black-red wings behind him and he tightened his grip around her and they were away she closed her eyes and held on tightly the bag refusing to let go..._

"_My name is Kira, and you'll be my bride when you are older this I swear..." He smiled darkly at her and she closed her eyes..._

The woman sat straight up in fright, she wondered why had she thought about that day when she had met that man; when she had lost everything she had known once more because she was born a Demel. She flinched and looked down her chest and her stomach had been bandage as well as her arms; she wore a white men's shirt that made everything close that was needed. Somehow someone must have saved her from the river and then she recalled the black figure that had swam towards her, she stood up uncaring about the bit of pain it would be healed in a matter of two days or so – she then searched around she had to get away as quickly as she could what if the one who had found her was working with that man...

"Ahh, you are awake miss." She froze when she heard that voice and turned to the door to see a guy with short brown hair and golden eyes, his jacket had been taken off and he wore a white shirt and black pants, the Butler merely made his way towards her, she backed away automatically causing her balance to loose and fall into the Butler's arms she looked up into those golden eyes.

"Allow me to help you to the bed." He said calmly and let her to the bed she sat down easily and he kneeled before her examining the bandages.

"Are you the one who saved me? Who are you and where am I?" She asked and the man looked up at her noticing her dual eyes the left was golden like his while the right was red.

"Yes, I am Claude Faustus and you are now at the Trancy Household. My Highness wishes to speak with you. Let us go." He said and with speed put a jacket around her and helped her up she walked next to him curious about her situation, Claude looked back at the young woman wondering how she had gotten so hurt, and what his highness wanted with such a girl? She passed the triplets who stopped and watched her they had noticed when Claude had bought her in her wounds had been deep and she was wet; they were now shocked by her dual eyes.

"She." Thompson said,

" Is." Timber said,

"Beautiful." Canterbury said at once softly and then when Claude glared at them they returned to their work. Claude stopped by a double door and opened it.

* * *

**Author note: Let me know if I should continue with this story or not and let me know if I should explain anything that is unclear**


End file.
